


'Til the End of the Line

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [101]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Dean, Broken Castiel, Broken Sam, Captain America References, Conflicted Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Guilty Dean Winchester, Loving Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks his pets if they're happy. Their answers break him just a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til the End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Referenced/Implied Past Non-Con 
> 
> Yes, Sam is quoting Captain America.

Dean knows that his pets believe that he thinks that they’re pathetic. He tells them enough, after all, in his moments of weakness. The truth is that he’s in awe of them. In the rapidly-changing, tumultuous sanctuary of his mind, he imagines what it would be like to worship them like they deserved, treat them right and make love to them every day and ensure that they’d never need to hurt anymore.

 

Sometimes he acts on those desires, giving one of them the day off and taking the other into a dark room and tying him up and gagging him and spend hours idolizing him, making him come over and over and over again, weeping praises against his skin and whispering adorations against his mouth.

 

Some days, it feels like he lives for those times. Other times, he hates the thought of showing so much weakness at once and makes up for it with an extra helping of cruelty, biting Sam’s lip hard enough to draw blood, pushing Cas away when he cries, glaring at them until they’re both trembling and wondering what they did wrong.

 

He hates reading their minds because every time, he’s afraid of what he’ll find. He’s afraid that one day, he’ll look into Castiel’s and find nothing but a broken field of shattered hopes and dreams derailed. He’s terrified that one day, he’ll peer into Sam’s and find only derision where once an endless vein of love and adoration had run, deep and sweet and strong.

 

He thinks they’re both beautiful when they cry, which is fortunate because they do so often. He loves the sounds Sam makes when he gives up every pretense of dignity and begs so hard that Dean has trouble denying him. He loves the small broken noise Cas makes when his desperation spills over and consumes him. He loves the quiver in their lips just before they start to weep. He loves every little thing they’re willing to do when they’re so, so broken.

 

Sometimes he asks them if they’re happy. Castiel makes this punched out noise that feels like a slap in the face and lies to him and says, “Yes, Master, I’m very happy.”

 

Castiel’s answer breaks his heart. Sam’s answer breaks what’s left of his soul.

 

“Are you happy, Sammy?”

 

“No, but one day, I will be.”

 

“You know I love you, right?”

 

“I know that you think you do, yes.”

 

“Sam... Sammy. Do... Do you want to leave?”

 

Sam turns to him with big sad eyes and takes Dean’s hand in his. “You and me. ‘Til the end of the line.” 


End file.
